She loves me She loves me NOT
by kylala94
Summary: She finally did it... she kissed him. She finally kissed her crush but... nothing. she felt nothing and she wonders why. Maybe the one she truly love has been standing right behind her the whole time?  my first story so please be nice :
1. Chapter 1

Walking out of Itchiraku's with bento boxes full of ramen for her team mates Hinata Hyuuga made her way to the training grounds. It was her turn that week to pick up lunch and although it was always a hassel she secretly enjoyed the errand. It gave her a chance to reflect on things as well as observe the people around her. It also gave her time to think and muse about everything and nothing at all.

"HEY WATCH OU-oof"

Being crashed into by a giant orange blob knocked Hinata out of her musing making her realized she was sprawled out on her back covered in ramen. Unable to move she looked up dazedly at the orange blob that attacked her only to realize that it was her friend Naruto Uzumaki.

"Umm… Hinata-san? Are you alright? Hinata-san! Oohh I think I broke her, oh my god what am I gunna do what am I gunna do …'

As Naruto sat on top of Hinata still rambling on about how he broke her and he was sorry and he would figure a way to fix this and blah blah blah all Hinata could do was stare at him. Usually by now because of their current… position… Hinata would have already turned cherry red and fainted but this time she didn't. She found it rather peculiar that she didn't have the strong urge to run from him like she used to when she was twelve. Now at nineteen she found it easier to control her reactions around other people but still she was shocked she was able to last this long with him on top of her, being between his legs without freaking out, or at least throwing him off.

" Um Naruto… you can get off of me now im ok"

Not hearing her Naruto was still rambling, but he had progressed from repeating "what am I gunna do" to "what will Hiashi-san do if he finds out I broke his daughter…

"Um N-naruto?…Naruto!..."

Still not listening to Hinata Naruto just kept going on and on so she did something completely out of character for the usually devastatingly timid girl, She sat up and kissed him.

Ever since she had started at the academy with him when they were little she had always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. She had such a big crush on him back then and she still did. Or so she thought.

The kiss was slow and soft just a meeting of lips against lips. Hinata, becoming bolder by the second angled her head a little to the left and pressed her lips more firmly against the Uzumaki's taking the time to enjoy the taste of him. Pulling back slowly she gave a small lick to his bottom lip.

Unprepared for such a brazen action from the shy girl Naruto was only able to sit there stunned as Hinata fully pulled back from their kiss. Eyes down cast a small smile touched the Hyuuga's lips as her gaze slowly met Naruto's who was stilled stunned silent looking down at her with wide eyes full of confusion but more so shock.

"U-um Naruto? A-a-are y-you ok?...U c-can get off me now. Truly I-im ok…. Naruto?"

Still unable to comprehend what just happened between himself and the midnight haired girl under him Naruto began suffering sensory overload. His thought process was completely shattered leaving him with a mind blank and devoid of any activity. It had completely shut down and as a result he blacked out.

* * *

Pacing outside of the hospital room Hinata's thoughts kept going back to the kiss between her and Naruto. She couldn't understand for the life of her why he fainted like he did afterwards. She didn't think she was that bad a kisser, hell she had practice! Sort of… being ambushed in the forest during her training by a drunken Kiba who couldn't tell the difference between her and the tree he made out with after the surprised kiss he laid on her probably didn't count.

"Shit!"

Kicking the wall next to her Hinata cursed her bad luck. On top of freaking out the guy she had a major crush on since before she could remember, when she kissed him she felt absolutely… Nothing. No spark, no explosion of the senses, nothing. In all honesty she felt the same way kissing Naruto on the lips like she did kissing her father on the cheek before bed. Absolutely nothing.

She found this extremely weird since she had been waiting to kiss him for a long time. All that expectation and nothing… All it did was frustrate her more.

Coming out of the room Naruto inhabited Shizune stopped in the doorway to look at the frustrated teen in front of her. She could tell Hinata was worried but she thought it was about the boy currently knocked out on hospital bed behind her. And she was only partially correct.

Turning to Hinata she tried easing her nerves by telling her everything would alright and she could go if she wanted to. He'd be a wake in a couple of hours.

Thanking Shizune Hinata turned to leave when Shizune stopped her,

"You might want to take a shower before you go back to training"

It was then Hinata realized that she was still covered with the ramen Naruto made her spill when he crashed into her. Thanking Shizune, and hastily making her way home to clean up Hinata contemplated the day she had and determined it a lost cause. She decided she needed to talk to someone to help her decide whether she should ask naruto to forget the whole thing or explore to see if it could turn into anything despite the current outcome of her first attempt.

* * *

" YOU KISSED HIM!"

Cringing at the obvious disdain but excruciatingly loud complaint Hinata could do nothing but drop her head forward in embarrassment as well as defeat. she couldn't help but think that she had came to the wrong person to ask advise but she didn't know who else to turn to. Sitting across the dining room table from her long time friend and teammate Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata couldnt help but feel utterly at loss. She had thought that since while being close to her, He was close to Naruto also and could help her understand why Naruto acted as he did after she kissed him. apparently that wasnt the case because he looked to be ready to faint at as well... she hadn't even kissed him yet

'yet? where the hell did that come from?'

Did Hinata want to kiss Kiba? she didn't know. As he went rambling on about asking how could she kiss Naruto, he was his best friend she doesn't, even know if he feels the same way about her she doesn't even know how she feels about him and such Hinata couldn't help but observe and ponder over every detail of her teammate and Hinata had to admit he was a pretty good catch. he was well built not overly muscular, lean and strong with smooth sun kissed skin. his mop of wild chocolate brown hair framed a face of simplistic but fascinating features, a strong set jaw, straight nose, full kissable lips, and Inuzuka trademark 2 red slashes across each cheek that brought it all together perfectly even if said featured were turned into a frown directed directly at her at this very moment.

" YOU AREN'T EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Kiba was threw yelling at his obviously preoccupied teammate. He was tempted to try and shake some sense into her but doubted she would take kindly to such treatment. He couldn't, even after all these years, understand her infatuation with the Uzumaki kid. He was loud, out of control control had no sense of boundaries and was incredibly dim... OK maybe he was being a little harsh but he couldn't help it. The only girl he truly likes maybe even loves was pining after another man. And then, she comes to him for advise about why she didn't feel anything when she kissed him. Realistically he should be happy she felt nothing because that meant he had a chance right? but he couldn't get past the simple fact that SHE kissed HIM. She initiated the kiss and that tore at his heart more than if she had been kissed and enjoyed it.

But maybe just maybe if he worked at it he could show Hinata just how much he cared about her, as well as how much he wanted her.

Turning to her so he could try to explain his feelings to her he was surprised to find her directly behind him, he hadn't even seen her move from her chair.

Slowly gazing up the Inuzuka's body Hinata couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her but was this the right time to go for it? was this the right way to go about it? she really couldnt answer those questions.


	2. Chapter 2

"speaking"

**thoughts**

_**Thank you too everyone who reviewed! I am sooooo sorry this is so late i wanted it to b alot longer but because you have been patiently nad loyally waiting i wont write as muhc so you can get to it faster. i feel special that my first attempt at righting a fan fic got alerted little alone reviewed...im really sorry for the long wait schools here and its a really important year for me with midterms and SAT's and such i really hate studying but it seeems i dont even have time to do that anymore lol anyways ON WARD WITH THE STORY!**_ _**( as you can see im on a Caffeine high im not really this energetic or hyper :D)**_

_**A/N: i REALLY suck at anything intimate and sexy so i apologize in advance for the bad writing anyway : ONWARD MEN!**_

_**Disclaimer: (I suppose this should be somewhere in my story so:) i dont own Naruto**_

* * *

Who would have thought that after so much time had passed it took her this long to realize that the one she possibly really loved was here right under her nose.

Hinata was pacing back and forth in her room trying to make head and tails of the events that transpired between her and her team mate. She couldnt believe that she had moved to kiss him. She had just kissed Naruto that morning.

Shaking her head Hinata turned and left going into the kitchen of her tiny apartment. **Im really turning into a Whore.**

Her actions yesterday really surprised her. she transitioned from a shy timid softspoken shell of a girl into a daring young woman, if you can call what she did daring.

turning the whistlign tea kettle off and fixing herself some tea Hinata sat at her kitchen table to figure out what her best next choice of action will be.

* * *

**Hinata sure was acting strangely.**

sitting in his room staring at the ceiling Kiba couldnt help but think about what happened earlier. The way Hinata was looking at him when she was standing so close had major effects on him. he could feel his skin crawl with awarness and most of the blood in his body went south but he had expierience with hiding his reactions and was able to prevent Hinata from seeing the major boner he was sporting in his pants. the slight scent of arousal premeating from her wasnt helping matters either. it also confused him. Hinata getting hot over him? or was she thinking of someone else?

"uuggghhh!" flippping onto his side and proping his leg up kiba couldnt get that look out of his head, The way Hinata slowly gazed over is body appreciatively, slight hunger in her eyes... just thinking about it was realy starting to affect hm. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter untill it seemed they would sustain permanent damage from such close quarters. Releasing the tension and tightly clenching the base of his shaft Kiba slowly dragged his fist up and down his throbbing shaft thinking of how good it would feel to have Hinata under him slowly thrusting into her tight, hot heat.

"KIBA"

**Shit! **quickly stuffing himself back in his pants and checking to see everything was in order Kiba took a step towards his door right before it opened revealing a very desheveled Naruto. His hair was flying in all directions looking like he had tried to pull it out by the roots. his clothes were all wrinkled and it looked like he hadnt slept in ages.

"Naruto what the hell happended to you?"

" huh, what? OH! nothing nothing its just...well.. see..."

Geting tired of his erratic thought and from being disturbed from his previous activity Kiba slowly walked towards Naruto who was still sputtering like an idiot.

"OUT WITH IT ALREADY!"

Jumping at the sudden sound Naruto proceeded to explain to Kiba what happened between him and Hinata the Previous day and how he couldnt get it out of his mind.

" you know... The worst part about this whole thing is that after thinking about it i really enjoyed that kiss. I really did. And now i bet you she wont even talk to me anymore after the way i acted. She probably thinks i hated it and that couldn't be father from the truth."

Processing Naruto words, Kiba couldnt help but think that maybe Hinata still had some feelings for the Hyper active teen. He was more out going than Kiba and he had a sort of energy hat drew people to him like bees to Huny.

being the possesive Inuzuka that he was Kiba wasn't keen on sharing... however since his little problem was still not taken care of naughty thought of Hinata with both holes filled her face contorted in pleasure was dominating his mind and having a major effect on his libido at this point.

Kiba turned away from the blue eyed blonde who was once again spacing out and layed on his bed hands behnd his head, feet crossed at the ankles. Letting his gaze return to Naruto he noticed the Blonde staring at him... more specifically, his lap. smirking to hmself he called to naruto bring him out of his dazed state.

"hey, you remeber what happened last year on that mission to the land of snow?" (No there is no connection to the movie)

Naruto stood there confused for a minute until realization came over him and he blushed...deeply.

"N-no... not really" he stammered after what seemed life a long pause but was perhaps a space of five seconds.

Kiba looked at him seeing how fidgety he had gotten. he could tell Naruto was really uncomfortable with the subject.

"you're lying... i can tell because your scent changed nad your blushing..."

Kiba slowly climbed off the bed making sure Naruto watched his every movement. He smirked inwardly as he clowly made his way over to his long time friend who seemed paralyzed at the moment.

Circling behind him, Kiba wrapped the blonde in his arms from behind pushing his rock hard length into the cleft of his ass while he whispered into is ear.

" I can also tell by your scent that the thought of it is really turning you on right now"

At Naruto's sharp intake of breath Kiba ground his erection harder into the blonde from behind nipping his ear in the process.

"you know you want it naruto... just give in... What'd you say?" Kiba taunted him huskily.

"Kiba I-"

"you want this right?' just as much as i do i bet. Just let go"

**_

* * *

_**

_**What do you think? Is Naruto gonna go for it and what on earth was kiba talking about... what happend last year? read to find out **smile****_

**_A/N: i have two shows to prepare for a ton of homework and projects to do and i have writer block... SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!_**

**_anyways read and review all crticism is welcome...no fla_****_m_****_es please im still a newbie :)_**


End file.
